1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing apparatus and an image-capturing control method, and relates to a technology for controlling a shutter operation on the basis of detection information on the motion of a subject and an image-capturing apparatus when image capturing is to be performed by using a self-timer function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in an image-capturing apparatus, such as a digital still camera, there has been available a self-timer function that is designed so that, when an image of a subject is to be captured, a shutter operation is performed after a self-timer set time period, which is a fixed time period, passes from the time when the shutter operation is performed. This self-timer function is, for example, a function used when a photographer who performs a shutter operation is also a subject.
However, when image capturing is to be performed using a self-timer function, it is not possible for the photographer to confirm the status of the subject at the timing at which the shutter operation is performed. For example, even if the photographer wants a captured image in a state in which a subject is stationary, it is considered that image capturing may be performed when the subject is moving and a captured image not intended by the photographer may be obtained.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-123953 discloses a technology in which moving body information on a subject is detected and a timer is started until a shutter is released on the basis of this information.